happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 2:The Egg
May 24,2136 Elle was sound asleep still on her bed when the ringing of a phone located on the desk shook her from her dream.*Sigh*"Partner,time please!" "It is 7:30AM" She slowly reaches for the phone and answers,"Elle Wishful at your service,how may I help you?" "Elle,Its me Jordan!" "Jordan!What's the rush?" "Come down to the garden,I'll explain there." "Got it."Elle puts down the phone and opens her room door,running across the hallway and getting into a teleporter,there she arrives near the garden. "Jordan?Where are you?" "I am right here Silly."She turns around seeing him hold a Ipad,"Jordan why do you want me to get up this early." "I am sorry Elle,but it's about our home." "Emperor Land?" "Yeah,You might want to take a look at the latest information I received from Earth." She stares to the horror of the bare land breaking apart and falling into the sea.She then burst into tears,their childhood home now gone in pieces.Jordan just stared in guilt,"I am sorry Elle..."Jordan was interrupted by Elle who was hugging him tightly,"I know how you feel Elle,Our home is gone but we have to move on.I have to go now,My commander is going to yell at me for leaving while on active duty.Maybe we will meet here tomorrow at the same time."She loosens her grip and lets go,"Alright."Elle and Jordan goes their separate ways,she waddles back to the teleporter. While she was busy daydreaming about Earth two she didn't pay attention to her surroundings,she ended up bumping into another person.Both of them falling on their backs. "Ow!I am sorry Sir." The person appeared to be a very angry by responding in a bad way."Watch where your going next time!" He took off in the other direction of the hallway."Whats gotten into him?"Elle was angry herself,"Just wow he left without saying something nice,How disrespectful!"Just then she spots a egg on the floor near her feet,she then picks it up only to find a name printed on it."Christina?Who would name a chick that?And what kind of chick is this anyway?Maybe Pixy Will know." Elle hurries into the teleporter and arrives at Pixy's room. "Name please!" "It's Elle,Open up." "Uh uh you didn't say the magic word." (Sigh)"Please!" Pixy opens the door and lets her in,"So Elle what do you need from me this time?" "Well it's about this."She shows the egg to Pixy,"I found her after I bumped into someone mean." "Did she belong to him?' "I felt like it didn't due to the way he talked back to me." Pixy began to nod,"I see now,so you want me to scan the egg,tell her species and see if who she really belongs too." "You just happened to read my mind now and then." "I guess you can say that." Elle placed the egg in the scanner nearby,Pixy just pressed a few keys and the computer responded. "Identified as Emperor Penguin,No data currently found." Pixy looked Elle,"Well,no one owns Christina here so that means your going to be a mother." "Nah!I prefer being a Aunt,I don't feel good when someone calls me their mother." "Okay Elle,if She hatches before we arrive on Earth Two.Just tell her that your her Auntie,But be careful that guy you bumped into.He could come to your room demanding her back." "Alright,I'll be careful."Elle leaves Pixy and teleports back into her room."Now where should I put you,Christina?" ''-Hours later'' Elle arrives back at her room,"Good!Christina's safe."She waddles over to the egg now sitting under her lamp then looks at the time,it was 8:00PM A crew member on the loudspeaker outside her room can be heard,"Attention All Passengers,We should arrive at Earth two within 24 hours.Please prepare to pack all personal belongings." "Just hope I don't run into that creep within that time." Elle check the egg for one last time before turning the screens back on. "Your back,well lets continue where we left off.Your race largely depended on the humans after the war. In an agreement with your race,The UN decided to transport most of the penguin populations to Earth two five months after the war ended. Now lets...Oh your asleep again,very well I hope you have a good nights rest.I'm looking into seeing you again." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions